Emissions Of The Heart
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Richard Castle was my guilty pleasure. It all started with a conversation on bad dates, and now we are here. Done in Katherine Becketts P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

Of course, another Caskett fanfiction story! I just love Castle, so it takes up most of my time. This story is done in Katherine Becketts point of view. I hope you like it, and please review!

Disclaimer: I dont own Castle, or any of its characters. Everything goes to ABC and creators of Castle.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had finished work for the day, and we were left alone in the precinct. Not a smart move for me, seeing as the person that I was currently chinwagging with was Richard Castle. My secret love, my life, my everything. He didn't know how strongly I felt about him. I often put him off with witty remarks or comments, but they never really shadowed my true feelings.

The conversation was currently about humorous dates we had been on. I loved hearing his stories of all the weird but wonderful experiences he shared, and the way his eyes showed no end with the secrets he kept hidden.

"I was on this date once, and the guy I was with went off at me for ordering a soda when it was our first date. He said it was supposed to be romantic, the whole champagne and red wine thing, and I just shrugged. Therefore, he tipped his spaghetti over my head and left. I spent hours trying to get the Bolognese sauce out of my hair and my clothes," I said, laughing as I remembered the weird sensation of spaghetti running down my face. Richard Castle laughed hysterically, and I stopped to admire him as he threw his head back.

"I went on a blind date, and the woman saw me and ran off to the ladies room. The whole restaurant could hear her screaming 'Oh my god! I'm on a date with the Richard Castle!' It was hilarious!" the way his words swirled, almost like ribbons, grabbed me in a wave of fascination. The precinct became silent as we sat in a light, fluffy atmosphere.

"I went on a blind date with someone and was trying to figure out if it was male or female for the whole hour or so. I was completely confused. 'Its' name was Ashley, so that didn't help either. When she left to go to the bathroom, Ashley went into the woman's, so I almost ran out of the restaurant"

Richard Castle was staring at me, almost about to crack. Then, he did. He was on the ground, laughing like a hyena. Anyone could have sworn someone invisible was tickling him. He sat up slowly, and then asked me a most peculiar question.

"Do you want to go on a date with me? I reckon I could give you the best date you will ever have," he said, looking me in the eyes. He locked me there for a few moments, and I shook my head to break the trance he had me in.

"Uh, sure I guess. When?" I couldn't believe I was actually agreeing to this!

"What about I pick you up tomorrow at six, and we go to a movie in gold class?" he suggested, and I nodded slowly, trying not to show how stoked I was. He grinned and stood up, taking my hands in his. He pulled me off my chair and I crashed into his chest softly. My heart rate increased, and I was surprised he didn't feel my heart pulsing on his chest.

"I will see you tomorrow," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, and warming my heart more if possible. He placed an immaculate kiss on my cheek and left, leaving the beautiful scent of his cologne wafting behind him. I closed my eyes, breathing in the smell deeply. Then I smiled. I was finally going on a date with Richard Castle. My love, and my guilty pleasure.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thankyou for reading, and I hope you liked the first chapter! I have wanted to write from Kates P.O.V. for a while now, so this has been a work in progress for a long time. Please review! (Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. REMEMBER: Constructive criticism is not insulting the story! Had someone who did that with another story. I try my best for everything I write, so please, if you dont like it, say it in the nicest way. Sensitive Castle fan here. Anyway, thankyou!)  
Abbey  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, my second chapter! It didnt take too long, because I have loved writing this story! I hope you review!  
The reviews I recieved on the first chapter were really awesome, and fun to read. I love knowing how people feel about my writing!

As usual, dont own Castle!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The following morning I took my usual routine: shower, dress, put on my mothers engagement ring necklace and my dads watch, and grab a bite ot eat before heading out the door. I arrived at the precinct, and was surprised to be over an hour early. _Right, daylight saving. Didn't change the time!_

I walked into the precinct, and saw my hunk of a man dozing in my chair, his feet propped up on my desk. The computer screen was showing he was playing solitaire before he fell asleep. I put down my things and leaned over him, continuing the game.

"Wow, Kate. However much I love cleavage, its really unnerving waking up with a face full of it" I jumped almost a metre in the air, squealing.

"Shh! Sorry to startle you" he said quietly, and I calmed slowly at the soothing sound of his voice.

"Out" I signalled for him to get out of my chair, and he got up, knowing not to mess with me.

"Hey, you finished my game!"

"Yeah, that's what I was doing when you got a face full of my cleavage" I laughed at the sentence, and he chuckled.

"Why are you so early? You are usually here like an hour later than this" he asked, and I sighed.

"Daylight saving got me. I forgot to change my alarm back"

"Oh. Well its nice to have someone here in the morning instead of being here alone, playing games"

"And dozing" _Dozing so angelically, I could just drool over him all day._

"Yeah. That usually doesn't happen; I guess its just daylight saving. So, are you stoked for our date tonight?" he was leaning over the chair, so close to me I was struggling to breathe normally. The manly smell of cologne was radiating off of him irresistibly, and I couldn't hold back. I kissed him on the lips, more pressured than meaning to. I pulled back, and, fearful of his reaction, I walked off to the womens single bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I sunk to the floor and started to cry. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had probably just ruined our friendship, and now he would be so freaked out by what I did that we wouldn't go out tonight, or ever for that matter.

I let the tears fall. Falling like rain onto my pale green shirt, and creating tiny patches. Releasing all my negative energy after spending over half and hour on the floor of the bathroom, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My whole face looked blotchy, and I took a few deep breaths. My skin turned back to the colour it was this morning, and I looked like I hadn't been crying at all. I fixed my make up and walked out, deciding to avoid Rick for as long as possible.

I sat down in my chair, hugging my knees up to my chest. I waited for another half hour, and other people finally started flooding in. Today was going to be a pretty long one.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I dont see this as one of my best works, but I love the idea that I have! Reviews fuel me, and I love reayd what you have to say! Always gives me a smile!  
Abbey  
Xxx


End file.
